


Fluff Alphabet with Hrid

by manydreamyimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manydreamyimagines/pseuds/manydreamyimagines
Summary: a bunch of fluff headcanons of what life would be like living with Hrid





	Fluff Alphabet with Hrid

https://manydreamyimagines.tumblr.com/post/184493129964/imagine-mcu-headcanon-list-with-hrid

 


End file.
